Selena
Appearance A wavy, dark haired, young women with a bewitching smile that is ever so grinchly. She is of average height and build, but has a stunning fair complexion paired with vibrant, blue eyes. She wears a deep blue cloak and witches hat over regular attire or armor. Backstory Upbringing An expecting couple, Astara and Albert Altantsetseg, moved to a remote cottage in early 76. In April of that same year, the twins Helena Heart and Selena Star were born. Astara, being a calm yet adventurous spirit, studied the stars and forces of magic. Albert, a quiet academic, patiently created potions and salves. They both hoped that, one day, they could pass on the knowledge of their crafts to their daughters, as they did with their eldest son. As the two girls grew up, they proved to be a handful. By the age of 6 they were known by name by the local town healers (mostly from concussions due to rough housing) and the local town traders (due to their copious scams to "earn" candy). As a child, Selena was vocal and independent beyond her age. The girls learned many things from their parents. Selena poked her nose into her father's study, alchemy, and had many unsuccessful brews before creating her first elixir at age 7. Sadly, in the year 85 at age 9, Selena lost both of her parents to a house fire. With Dougal having left to live his life, the twins stood powerless and could only watch their childhood home burn down. The Streets After the death of their parents (I know, so original, right?) the sisters spent their time in a town that took pity on them. They quickly latched onto their life goal, learn to use magic like their mother and father before them. They aimed to achieve their dream by making enough money to go to the Academy of Northern Arcana, but their collective talents led them to a life of acting and small con jobs. After four years of jumping from town to town, Selena watched again as she was powerless to stop her sister from joining a clergy. Their dreams of studying wizardly magic dashed, Selena sought another way. She traveled and searched for the abilities she desperately wanted. Until she finally found a being powerful enough, and she made a deal with it. A Warlock on the Ground After four years of adventuring, coming into her own, and trying to control her pact magic, she attempted to prove herself to the magical community by applying to Faerbaron. Though she did not prove herself to be an academic, she proudly displayed her drive, passion, and leadership abilities. After being accepted, she discovered her twin sister had already been living with the academy's clerics for just under a year. Even worse, her sister had become engaged. These personal conflicts drove the sisters apart for the years to come. Year 96 The divide between the girls only grew larger before being healed by a common goal. They spent years in the flying academy that was supposed to be of their dreams only to found out that it was a flying fortress of quarantine. A disease that caused magic users to lose control of their power had spread across the mainland. In order to free themselves, Selena formed a small group of "Witches" known as 'The Big Sisters'. Helena was reluctant to join for years before relenting to her sister's requests. Together, they summoned the Demon who created the disease, Majesia, to Faerbaron and split her power into 6 equal parts hidden within each witch. At first, it seemed to have worked, but Majesia took hold of the witches will and revealed that she had completely taken over Selena's body. Selena unleashed a torrent of magic fire across the school. With the help of a time traveling Wahda guild, Artemis, Tarthurac, Nyanta, and Blasej, managed to assist Tobias and Helena in tracking her down, and put a stop to the possessed sister's plans. After the twins struck each other with mortal wounds, Tobias sealed both of them into the weave of magic using each of their respective journals as conduits. Helena spent the next century in an endless flow of magic that eventually stripped her away of all her memories. Selena 100 Years Later Selena woke up in a dream. Her last memory, her and her friends had just sealed away the power of a demon within themselves. In the headmaster's quarters of Faerbaron, she discovered two deformed babies in cribs labeled 'Helena' and 'Selena'. 101 Years Later, The Gauntlet and Majesia Selena awoke again. She regained clarity at a feast. There, her sister, her close friend (Leigh), and many people she didn't know (many of which were associates of Wahda Guild) were having a merry time. As many come to realize they had no memory of journeying to this dining hall, seven celestial beings greeted the party and explained the situation. This was a Gauntlet to see who of them could become champions for the gods of light. The adventurers, and their spirits, had been brought to this plane and were given temporary forms in this place. Selena was immediately suspected of being the demon Majesia, but even more quickly Wahda Guild figured she was the real Selena, and that Majesia might be hidden among the contestants. Artemis warned the Celestial beings of such treachery. With the prize at the end of this challenge being a "Gift", the group decided that Selena should ask for the ability to gain control of her body or something to that accord. She ventured with the group and reacquainted herself with sister. Once the Gauntlet began, she found herself awaking in a giant pond of reflecting water. Tarthurac soon spotted enemy shadows and flung into action. With that, Selena reacted similarly, but found she could not tap into her Patron's powers. He had abandoned her. Regardless, she stuck by her sister, and together the two, now both stripped of their powers, aided their friends in any way they could. The took the backseat to all of the challenges the party faced. As they regrouped with their companions, some had strange markings that, when regrouping with the party, caused said person to transform into a darker creature and attack their friends. During this process, many secrets, or dark pasts were touched upon, and each was used as fuel for this dark form. Later, the group had reunited, and the finally found Leigh, but to their (not) surprise, Leigh also had a mark and was transformed into a Lich like creature. Artemis was then told by the celestial Enarmes that she was the reason that Selena's spirit was brought to this plane. Artemis at first did not know how to make sense of this information, but with the power of 1 billion neurons, she deduced that Majesia had tricked her. A ring of mind shielding on Artemis's person had already contained Selena's soul! It was at this time that group found out that Leigh had attempted to subdue Mejesia, and in doing so she both Leigh and Selena's body died. Leigh died shortly after the battle leaving the group worn down and leaving Selena in a critical state. The party gave the responsibility of carrying Selena to Selc (at his request) and together the entered the final room. In this room, the group was to chose their "gifts". They did so in the order that they entered, with Selc, then Selena being last. The group chose their gifts, but with Selc's gift, he wished to "Regain his missing pieces" then promptly gave Selena an arrow to the chest. Majesia had moved into a new form and had taken the body of Tobias. She again changed her appearance and took the name "Selc". Majesia, with the ability to regain her missing pieces with only a touch, sought to do so. She attacked Marly, adult Lazuli, Nyanta and child Lazuli, and made her way to find Helena. In the meantime, Helena's soul had failed to return to her body after the gauntlet. Her wild-magic was preventing her spirit and any magical items from interacting with it. Pretending to be Tobias, Majesia, with the help of Dartak, managed get close enough to Helena's body to touch her. Artemis, now knowing that the wild-magic barrier around Helena's body would be gone, put the ring of mind shielding on Helena's finger. Her intent was to allow Helena to communicate with Selena's soul, but with Helena not having ventured back into her own body, Selena took her place. Selena's soul only controlled Helena's body as long as the ring was on, tough. Helena decided to let her sister take the reigns in the meantime, as Helena, who was now basically a ghost, could see Majesia's presence on the ethereal plane. Wahda guild and friends ventured to Faerbaron, and their a group of them traveled to the ethereal plane and defeated Majesia, wiping her from this pane of existence. On their way back to New Town, Artemis watched as Helena and Selena debated on what they should do. Helena suggested that they share her body and claimed they could swap possession until the figured out how to give Selena a real form. Selena sat on the floor of Artemis's office. Taking of the ring housing her soul, Helena's body slumped to the floor. The next thing she knew, she was sitting in the same position she had left her sister's body in, but to her horror, the ring that once housed her soul was not on her finger. Helena had chosen to pass on from the material plane, and in doing so broke the connection she had with her body. This let Selena take over permanently. Selena and Artemis embraced at the loss of their sister. Personality Selena is very outspoken, brash, and quick to get herself into any and all messes. She doesn't hesitate to speak up, even if she is expected to stay quiet. From time to time she does hold her tongue, at this time she is more than likely plotting her next move. When in a pinch, Helena will not hesitate to lie her way out of (or into) a situation. She takes as much joy out of helping the locals with their daily plights and she does impersonation and deception. Abilities Selena is a talented actress and impersonator. She can mimic almost any voice she has heard. That coupled with her ability to disguise herself at will and forge documents lets her get passed only the most perceptive of gaurds... one would think. In actuality, she's just as likely to get her into trouble as she isn't. What she brings to the table is her intimidating and persuasive presence. She has a knack for making anyone feel uncomfortable. With the assistance of a great, elder being Selena gain the use of pact magic. Originally this power gave her the ability to blast her foes and change her appearance at will, but after becoming possessed her powers evolved and Majesia pushed them to their limits. While possessed, Selena gained the ability to share her thoughts with others, the power of illusion magic, and a fiendish familiar that took the form of an imp named Disarray. Magic Items * Driftglobe, purchased in Alfenhiem Rod of the Pact Keeper.png|linktext=https://mtgcardsmith.com/view/complete/full/2017/11/25/1511615332379123.png Driftglobe.png Broom of Flying.png Dust of Dryness.png|linktext=https://mtgcardsmith.com/view/complete/full/2017/10/9/1507567109580977.png ''(Found by the Guild Post-Gauntlet) * Rod of the Pact Keeper, ''found in Faerbaron * Dust of Dryness, found in Faerbaron (Found by the Guild Post-Gauntlet) * Broom of Flying 'Aracnea', found in the caverns of Faerbaron ''(Found by the Guild Post-Gauntlet)'' Trivia * Selena's concept name was 'Hestia'. * Selena, Helena, and Gordan share a birthday, April 30th, though Selena and Helena are technically 98 years older. * Selena's favorite foods are savory and sweet, most notably roasted mangos. * Selena hates pomegranates. * Selena does not like gnomes and thinks they are "Grubby". * Selena is named after the goddess of the moon, Selune. Category:Characters Category:Player Characters Category:Mack's Characters